Echoes of the untold
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: Two points of view, one moment. Echoes of an apologize that could have been. - HBP missing moment


Another prize for one of the winners in the "First Christmas at home" contest, at my Deviantart group. I was asked for a missing moment in HBP, after Ron is poisoned and Hermione visits him in the hospital. I went for a different style since I already had a fic about that, and I'm happy with the result. Thanks to **urbanmama1** for checking this!

I miss reviews... :D

_I really don't mean to be rude, but please know that I am aware of grammar rules... Everything I did to this story is intentional, except for having pasted it twice, which is fixed! I appreciate every comment, but be kind if you want kindness and don't comment anonymously if you're going to be rude. I am a really kind person! (online, at least ;))  
><em>

Dessi

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, including characters, places, magical items and events belong to JK Rowling, not me. That's obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>Echoes of the untold<strong>

_The door of the hospital opens. _

Harry had told her that Ron had been conscious since that morning, but with one thing and another, she had postponed her visit until just now. It had been hard enough to find time to see him after Lavender found out about his poisoning; now that he was better, she would no doubt stick to his sickbed day and night, even in spite of the overwhelming amount of work they were assigned. Of course, compared to her, Lavender barely cared about homework.

Harry hadn't told _her_ that Ron was conscious, though, not yet, only to Hermione. And so she had come.

When she turned the door knob, Hermione remembered she hadn't bought him a birthday present.

* * *

><p><em>The door of the hospital opens. <em>

Harry had told him that she had been there, and that he would tell her to come before Lavender found about him, earlier that day, when Ron had waken up with a sore body and confused thoughts. He didn't say when, but Ron guessed that Hermione would be busy, and in any case, he didn't deserve a visit from her. She had been there, she had been _sad_ about him, as Harry had slipped. It was enough, if only he wouldn't be longing to see her so badly.

With some luck, Lavender would still be unaware of him not being unconscious and leave him alone for a couple of days.

When the door knob turned, Ron knew it was her.

* * *

><p>The corridor between the rows of beds had never seemed that long. She felt silly, still dressed in the school uniform, her hair a rebellious mane after hours of studying and running her hands through it; her steps short and ungraceful, her face evidencing lack of sleep. Hermione knew he wouldn't mind... why would he mind? But she felt ordinary and plain as she walked toward his bed; she was his ordinary, plain friend again, and that was enough for the moment.<p>

As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she had missed Ron, her friend, terribly.

* * *

><p>The corridor left between the rows of beds had never seemed that long. He felt dull, propped up with pillows, dishevelled, barely washed after three days of being stuck in a bed. Ron knew she would make a big deal about it, pulling out faces and telling him about being tidier, but he didn't mind. Why would he mind? However, he felt shabby and dumb as he waited for her to come closer; he was her shabby, dumb friend again, and that was enough for the moment.<p>

As much as he had tried to deny it, just to himself, he needed Hermione, his friend, terribly.

'Hi.'

'Hey.'

They looked at each other before saying it. Two words, they pronounced them at the same time:

'I'm sorry.'

_For making you believe that you weren't as worth as Harry for overlooking at you when I was too scared to assume I liked you for pestering you all the time for having thought you wanted to go with me to that party as more than friends for sending you those birds for not taking them out for crying because of you for spending all these months without speaking to you for laughing at you at every chance for wishing you a little ill so you knew you needed me._

_For making you feel that you weren't as pretty as a Veela for overlooking at you when I was too scared to assume I liked you for being so rude to you all the time for having thought you wanted to go with me to that party as more than friends for snogging Lavender in your face for making you cry for spending all these months without speaking to you for laughing at you for wishing I was a little ill so you knew I need you._

They both looked down and nodded. It was forgiven.

* * *

><p>She sat on the chair next to his bed and said, 'It seems like you'll miss a lot of homework this week. Poor thing!'<p>

Hermione had tried to add some friendly sarcasm to her comment, but she had been so nervous that she wouldn't have known if she did all right until the corners of his lips turned up. 'What can I say, I needed some holidays.'

If it hadn't been Ron, she would have offered to bring him every day's notes and assignments and help him with it. But being Ron, she couldn't kid herself thinking he would like that.

* * *

><p>She sat on the chair next to his bed and said, 'It seems like you'll miss a lot of homework this week. Poor thing!'<p>

Ron caught the sarcasm in her voice, sounding like the old Hermione—how much time it had been since the last time they had laughed together?—and smiled. 'What can I say, I needed some holidays.'

If it hadn't been Hermione, he would have asked her to bring him every day's stuff and explain things to him. But being Hermione, he knew that she knew him better than anyone. He, asking for homework? Mental, that one.

* * *

><p>When Madam Pomfrey told Hermione that Ron needed to rest, the cloud of sadness on their eyes was identical. She covered his hand for a moment, as if she didn't know what she was doing, and stood up.<p>

_Don't leave._

'Are you coming tomorrow?'

_Every day if you want me to._

'Of course.'


End file.
